


Demented

by historyofakind



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofakind/pseuds/historyofakind
Summary: Heidi Turner has come to the conclusion that it was all Kyle’s fault. He was the reason why she was so different. The reason why she wasn’t herself anymore. She comes to terms with herself and decideds to go back to the one thing that could break her entirely, Eric Cartman. Kyle now stands and watches as they fight with each other to the point where he can’t take it anymore. He must get rid of Cartman.





	Demented

Heidi Turner looked down, taking Kyle Broflovski’s hands in her own. She was hesitant on what to say but had already decided on what needed to be done. She had to tell him the truth. He needed to know the truth of everything. Heidi looked up at Kyle, her eyes were determined but yet unwilling and seemed to be questioning something. She took a deep breath in and said, “I’ve come to realize that it’s not my fault. It’s your fault, Kyle. You made all this happen. Made me question who I was.”.  
Kyle’s eyes widened at her statement. He felt his heart stop for a split second before saying, “But Heidi, I thought—“. Heidi quickly cut him off and moved away from him.  
“But it’s okay. You can't help it. It's how you were raised, what you were taught. My heritage is Irish, so I'm prone to being moody. And your heritage... well, you know... you can be a little sneaky sometimes and not even realize it. I'm sorry, Kyle, but everybody's trying to live life the best they can. It's hard enough without your people always trying to get ahead.” She said as she put her hand to the door knob. She gave Kyle one last glance, her eyes saddened, that beautiful light that was once in them were now completely gone. She was gone again...gone from Kyle.  
She then turned her head quickly, her beautiful and long brown hair swayed behind her as she ran out the door. Kyle stood there in his house, alone and confused. His brows furrowed as he quickly ran to the window. He peered out of it to see Heidi catching up to a satisfied looking Eric Cartman. He had his arms opened wide for Heidi to confine in. She gladly ran into his arms and gave him a short hug before decided to go on their way. Heidi seemed upset, rubbing something away from her eyes as new fallen snow appeared from the darkness of the night sky.  
Cartman patted Heidi’s back and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He seemed so concerned with her, so gentle and loving...until he turned around to see a distraught Kyle looking straight at him. That’s when that familiar sly smirk crept onto Cartman’s face. Kyle then knew that Cartman had messed with Heidi’s mind. He should’ve known better...he should’ve known that Cartman would pull something like this.  
With everything Cartman had done in the past, Kyle should’ve known better. He watched as the two of them walked off. He let out a shaky breath and moved away from the window. He turned away and looked down at his feet. His mouth was agape and his eyes were still widened in shock.  
Heidi had hinted to the idea that she couldn’t be with Kyle due to the fact that he was a “dirty Jew”. Something Cartman would’ve pushed on her to say. Kyle felt his eyes begin to slightly sting as his vision got blurry. He then noticed liquid running down his cheeks and dripping on to the floor. He moved his hands up to his eyes and began to wipe at them. He felt his lips begin to form into a frown. He covered his eyes with his hands as he began to softly whimper to himself.  
Kyle began to backtrack on all of the girls he ever liked. He thought about Rebecca Cotswolds, Leslie Meyers, and Nichole Daniels. With each and every girl, Kyle had felt a sense of happiness, and hope that they could possibly be something more one day, especially with Leslie….Kyle stopped crying for a moment. He looked up and thought to himself, ‘why do I care so much? I didn’t even like Heidi that much! We hung out a couple of times, sure. Just...maybe she wasn’t the one.’. Kyle rolled back his lips and licked them as he nodded his head. “Yeah, that’s it! She just….wasn’t the one for me. Nobody said you’d find the love of your life at seventeen.” He said with a weary chuckle. He then took off his green ushanka hat and looked at it. “I’ll...be okay...everything will be okay...I-I’m sure of it.” He said before putting his hat back on and wiping away the fallen tears off his cheeks.  
He forced a smile and decided to go back up stairs and try and get some rest for school tomorrow. He took his phone out from his back pocket and checked the time, eight thirty. He gave a little frown and then shrugged. He walked into his bedroom and decided to surf the internet on his laptop for a while before deciding to go to bed. Kyle tried to ignore Heidi’s voice ringing in the back of his mind. He tried to focus on the funny videos that played before him, but she wouldn’t stop saying that it was all his fault. He rested his head in his hand and sighed. Heidi’s voice was on a loop like a broken record and right when Kyle thought it couldn’t get any worse, he heard Cartman begin to mimic Heidi. They were both saying that it was Kyle’s fault in unison. Kyle gritted his teeth and quickly shut his computer and stood up out of his chair.  
He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his face tiredly. “It wasn’t a big deal, Kyle. She...she just wasn’t the one.” Kyle reminded himself. He let out a loud and shaky sigh. He got up and changed into some PJs of his and decide to just get some sleep. He got into his bed and curled up in the covers and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long till he saw Heidi’s face in his mind.  
He saw her last glance to him. The light from her eyes disappearing as she left to go back to something so cruel, so toxic! So...so evil. Kyle hummed in frustration and tried to think of other things instead of Heidi. He thought about the test he had tomorrow for math. He tried to think in detail about the questions on his study guide and tried to remember each and every correct answer. This took a while before he finally drifted to sleep. His dreams would take him on a great escape from the real world. He would dream of a world where he was happy, and loved. He dreamed of Heidi running into his arms to hold him tightly. He dreamed of a world without hate, despair and sadness, a world without Cartman in it. He smiled softly in his sleep.

The next day, Kyle was in the hallways with his best friend Stan. Kyle opened his locker and began changing out books for his next class. “How did things go with Heidi last night?” Stan asked, leaning against the lockers tiredly. Kyle was silent for a moment before bluntly saying, “She basically called me a dirty Jew, left and then walked off with Cartman.”.  
“Oh God.” Stan said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope.”

“Ugh, but I thought she was done with Cartman, and that she knew how terrible he is”

“She did, but just like always, Cartman manipulated her.”

“Oh geez, Kyle. I’m sorry dude. I’m sure you’ll find someone else.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kyle said as he lazily closed his locker. “Guys!” A voice rang from down the hall. “Oh God.” Kyle said with prue despair.  
Eric Cartman came strutting down the hallway with a smile plastered on his face. “You guys! Guess what happened last night!” He said happily. Stan and Kyle both gave him a death glare.  
“Well? Guess!” Cartman demanded, his eyes wide and his smile big. Stan glanced at Kyle before saying, “Well, my guess is that you screwed Kyle over by manipulating an innocent girl in to calling him a dirty Jew.”  
Cartman looked at Stan for a moment before saying, “Nooooo, me and Heidi got back together! She doesn’t have to worry about Kyle messing with her head anymore!” He said in a sing-song voice. Kyle felt rage within him rise. He glared at Cartman and yelled, “Shut up you fucking fatass! I would never mess with Heidi’s mind! You’re the one who messes with her! You’re just a giant piece of shit! That’s what you are!”. Kyle then quickly turned on his heels and left, leaving Stan and Cartman in shock. “Wow, somebody’s jealous.” Cartman laughed before leaving. Stan stood there, watching as Kyle left. “Whoa, dude.” He mumbled.

Kyle sat at a lunch table with Stan, Kenny and Butters. He looked down at his school lunch, not daring to take a bite. He thought about Cartman earlier this morning. He thought about him talking about him and Heidi getting back together. Kyle couldn’t understand it. Why would she just go back to someone so toxic? She was always a sweet girl...but she was also smart.  
“Are you gonna eat that?” A voice asked. Kyle quickly snapped back into reality and looked up to see Kenny pointing to his untouched food. Kyle took a moment before quickly nodding and pushing his tray of food to Kenny. “I would’ve shared with you Ken.” Butters offered. Kenny shook his head and waved off Butters. “That’s okay, you go ahead and eat.” He said before eating.  
Kyle put his arms on the lunch table and crossed them so he could lay on them. He looked out the large windows that gave you a view on the courtyard. He saw Token and Nichole holding hands and talking to one another. He saw Clyde hanging out with Craig and Tweek at one of the tables. He saw Bebe, Red, and Wendy all talking with each other and occasionally laughing. And then he glanced to see Cartman arguing with Heidi...and it seemed that he was winning.  
Heidi stood there, crossing her arms and looking away from Eric. Cartman pointed to her and seemed to be yelling at her. Heidi moved her hands to now cover her face as she turned and ran off. Cartman watched as she quickly left, still yelling at her.  
She came running into the lunch room where Kyle was now sitting up straight, watching her. She ran out of the lunch room and to the hallways of the school. “Aw, poor Heidi! Eric must’ve cursed her out again.” Butters said before taking a bite out of his sandwich. Kyle quickly got up and followed after Heidi.  
“Kyle? Hey, dude! What’re you—“ Stan yelled as Kyle ran out of the lunch room. Stan sighed and picked at his food. “Well, are you fellas ready for next period? We get to watch that fiddler on the roof movie!” Butters said happily. Stan then let out a loud sigh and face palmed as Kenny gave Butters a sly smirk before laughing slightly.

Kyle ran around the hallways, trying to be quiet so he didn’t get caught by a teacher. “Heidi!” He whispered. He ran down the hallways, looking everywhere for her. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a soft whimper coming from the left. He rounded the corner and there sat Heidi with her knees close to her chest and her arms hugging them tightly. Kyle looked at her for a moment before softly saying her name. She looked up at him in surprise. She stared into his eyes before burying her head back in her knees.  
“Please leave me alone.” She said wearily. Kyle was hesitant before deciding to sit next to her. “Heidi...you know...you can talk to me.” He assured. “I don’t need to talk to anyone! Now please leave me alone!” She yelled.  
Kyle watched as she closed herself off from not only him but to the rest of the world. She seemed so small in this short moment of her life. She seemed so small and frail. Kyle feared that if he were to reach out for her hand she would just crumble before him. He knew deep down that this wasn’t the true Heidi. The true Heidi was smart, strong and a fighter. She wasn’t whoever was sitting next to him right now. This wasn’t the same Heidi Kyle had fallen for. This Heidi was like a broken porcelain doll, trying to glue back her pieces all by herself. If only she knew she didn’t have to glue back those pieces all alone.  
This….this was all Cartman’s fault. He tore her down and ripped her apart and right when Heidi was about to run away, he grabbed on to her legs and begged for her not to go away. This would continue to be a never ending cycle. Heidi going back to Cartman just to be hurt over and over again. ‘I would never hurt her...never.’ Kyle thought to himself. ‘If only she could see that...see that I would treat her like a queen...my queen.’.  
Kyle’s eyes suddenly widened and he was struck with an idea. He gulped and quickly stood up. He looked down at Heidi before slowly walking away from her. “K-Kyle?” She said weakly. Kyle turned around to see her looking right at him. “Do you...do you think I’m worthless?” She asked softly, worried for his response.  
Kyle shook his head. “No, I’ve never thought of you as worthless. I’ve always thought highly of you.” He said, giving Heidi a sincere smile. Heidi gave him a small one back. He then walked off and began fidgeting with his hands.  
‘I’ll have to do it. It’s the only way I can stop him. It’s the only way I can help Heidi. Cartman is leaving me with no other choice. I have to kill him.’ Kyle thought to himself. His heart racing with fear...as well as excitement.


End file.
